


cyclic

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Azula takes and never gives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cyclic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007, posted here again for archival purposes.

The taste of murder on her tongue is fresh like the spring. “Azula,” the councilmen say, eyes wide, mouths incredulously open, “You cannot do this – it’s genocide…” and his voice trails off; Azula laughs. 

 

* * *

  


The taste of power on her tongue is sweet like the summer. “Azula,” her brother says. “What do you require of me?” And Azula smiles, tapping lacquered nails on the gold of the chair, eyes flashing dangerously in the light. “Do me a favor, Zuzu…” she starts, smiling still.  
  


* * *

  


The taste of control on her tongue is rich like the autumn. “Azula,” Iroh says, voice sagely, “This will get you nowhere.” And as the princess frowns she motions the guards behind her to move in, painful-looking objects in their hands. Iroh shakes his head and sets down his cup of tea.

 

* * *

 

 

The taste of betrayal on her tongue is bitter like the winter. “Azula,” the advisor says, feet shuffling nervously, “I’m afraid we have some bad news.” She hesitates. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

He looks away from her searching gaze – _no war in Ba Sing Se._ “Your brother and uncle… are gone.” But that is not enough. “Your two friends are also gone, but they seem to have left... separately.” He adds it as if it will change anything.

 

Azula closes her eyes, hands clenching on the throne beneath her. She exhales. A long, slow moment passes between them. And then - “Hunt for them,” she orders, eyes opening, the gold in them more weary than she’ll admit. “What are you waiting for?”   


The princess sneers:

 

“Begin.”

 


End file.
